List of Craftsmen
Craftsman.gif|The rank picture Rank0.gif|A Craftsman will have no studs 00nine 1031.png 13g0ma 947.png Tanzen.png YouAreTooCheekySoOnlyOneTalk.png Abevans.png Ad964.png Agenti397_2.png Alien.png Animal.png Anw1234 2.png Ar99Archive.png Ax.png Bengal1999 1069.png Bh8.png Bmxrboy 1479.png Bpw2002 1460.png Bricknaut567.png BritishChap.png Byebob4959.png Cabellek.png Screen Shot 2012-08-17 at 7.33.25 AM.png QueenOfDinos.png Edwins94.png FaithGal.png Froggie.png SpaceTheFinalFrontier.png Gabrielthegreat500.png Girlybea.png BattleOfHastings.png Gmc6453 1356.png RandomDudeCalledGregory.png Greshboy999.png IsHeVomitingOrWhat.png NeverTastedPieHowSad.png Imaginatrix2.png I'mOk.png Ivan8565.png JarJar682 1273.png HEYJUDE.png Justin123red 837.png Kaito4032 4.png Lego dr 903.png Legobirth.png LegoBlue200 767.png Legofanchertsey 2.png Legofun3448 2.png Legokid4096.png SoManyLEGOLovers.png Legouniverse182.png Legouniverse987 1268.png Lubbydubby00.png Maj.png Mayor of Avabruck 2001.png Maxthebrickguy 4.png MaybeHe'sDutch.png Mousa1988.png Msdalr1.0.png Mutt-vader.png NewDoctorWho 2.png Nighthawk-Craftsman.png Ninja-squirrel5 1082.png Njh3.png PhillipsCDs.png Pluto.png Ponygirl7999.png RagingRiverHELPI'MDROWNINGXD.png Riza1234.png RobinHoodie.png ROCKMONSTER.png Rod.png Roxas.png Rtribe10.png Rusman20.png RiotousVortex.png DoesHeHaveAScar.png Sch.png SOA.png SiahOddUsername.png SirRex.png ABoringTJB.png TowAsCraftsmanAvatar1.PNG Toru173 1016.png Worldracer99 2.png Xander.jpg YellowboySkull.png Yodaman5556_2.png Ze-NerdOnline.png Zman6446 1276.png This is a list of Craftsmen on the old LEGO Message Boards and their number of posts in alphabetical order. Since the update, there will be no more new Craftsman as new ranks have taken over. #00nine - 1,031 - Inactive #13g0ma - 947+ - Semi-Inactive #18tanzc - 976+ - Semi-Active #2cheeky1talk - 1,053 - Inactive #Abevans - 862 - Inactive #Ad964 - 1,107 - Inactive #Agenti397 - 1,155+ - Active #Alienboy360 - 860+ - Active #AnimalLover1011 - 1,170 - Inactive #Anw1234 - 1,083 - Inactive #AravisOfNarnia - 765+ - Active #ar9914 - 1659+ - Active #Axolc - 941+ - Active #Bengal1999 - 1,094 - Semi-Inactive #Blackpuffle1 - 820 + - Active #Bluehat8 - 1,198 - Active #Bmxrboy - 1,479 - Inactive #Bpw2002 - 1,479 - Inactive #Bricknaut567 - 881+ - Active #Britboy3456 - 1,381 - Inactive #Byebob4959 - 1,140+ - Active #Caballek- 1,020+ - Active #Ck30001 - 1,210 - Inactive #Daler99 - 1,331 - Active #DinoQueen - 894+ - Semi-Inactive #Edwins94 - 1,374+ - Active #FaithGal - 1,348 - Inactive #Frenzy and squidman - 1,307+ - Active #FroggieFan101 - 1,202+ - Semi-Inactive #Frontier164 - 933 - Inactive #Gabrielthegreat500 - 1,116 - Inactive #Girlybea - 973 - Inactive #Glendon501 - 1,066 - Inactive #Gmc6453 - 1,356 - Inactive #Gregorydude01 - 942+ - Active #Greshboy999 - 1167 - Active #Hhhhhhuuuuuuk - 1,116 - Inactive #Ilovepie5252 - 1,036 - Semi-Inactive #Imaginatrix - 848 - Inactive #IMOK2 - 1,417 - Active #Ivan8565 - 1,034 - Inactive #Jackietimmins - 1,213+ - Active #JarJar682 - 1,273 - Inactive #Jdude420 - 1,232+ - Active #Justin123red - 837 - Inactive #Kaito4032 - 1030+ - Active #Lego dr - 903 - Inactive #Legobirth - 800 - Active #LegoBlue200 - 767 - Inactive #LegoCityMan7063 - 893 - Active #Legofanchertsey - 1,277+ - Active #Legofun3448 - 1300+ - Active #Legokid4096 - 775+ - Active #LegoLover9531 - 1,477 - Inactive #Legouniverse182 - 858+ - Active #legouniverse987 - 1,270+ - Active #Lubbydubby00 - 1,107+ - Active #Majobeza - 1,342+ - Active #Mayor of Avabruck 2001 - 1,060+ - Active #Maxthebrickguy - 903+ - Active #Mkolb - 1,472 - Inactive #Mousa1988 - 1,080 - Inactive #Msdalr1 - 1,203+ - Active #Mutt-vader - 1,085+ - Active #NewDoctorWho - 756+ - Active #Nighthawk2211 - 770+ - Active #Ninja-squirrel5 - 1,147+ - Semi-Active #Njh3 - 908 - Inactive #PhillipCD - 1,145+ - Active #Pluto7443 - 847 - Inactive #Ponygirl7999 - 1,142+ - Active #Ranger5379 - 1,127+ - Active #RaginRiver - 1,418+ - Semi-Active #Revi - 1,464 - Inactive #Riza1234 - 1,239 - Inactive #Robinhood1919 - 1,220 - Semi-Inactive #RockMonster1996 - 1,066+ - Semi-Active #Roddy15 - 1,102+ - Active #Roxasmatt - 785+ - Semi-Active #Rtribe10 - 1,405+ - Semi-Active #Rusman20 - 809+ - Semi-Active #RyousVortex - 1,093+ - Active #Scar1777 - 1296+ - Active #Schneehase2 - 1,357 - Inactive #Shadow of angmor - 1,441 - Inactive #Siah13 - 982 - Inactive #Sirrex4321 - 1,146 - Inactive #Sleeker7005 - 1,325 - Inactive #Starlizard - 790+ - Active #Sumit08 - 1055+ - Active #TJB356 - 1,287+ - Semi-Active #Tow-Water-Mater - 760+ - Active #Toru173 - 1,016 - Inactive #Worldracer99 - 1,379+ - Active #Xander32953 - 955 - Inactive #Yellowboy2001 - 772+ - Active #Yodaman5556 - 1,425+ - Active #Ze-NerdOnline - 1,437 - Semi-Inactive #Zman6446 - 1,276 - Inactive See also *List of Ranks (Old) *Craftsman Category:Craftsman Category:Lists Category:0 studs